a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally regards the field of providing a bushing or grommet to allow safe and secure pass-through of electric cables, wires, wire bundles, conduits and other structures through panels. This disclosure is especially suited for use in aircraft, specifically aircraft interiors.